The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and more particularly to multi-piece article-supporting rollers for conveyor belts.
Article-supporting rollers are used in modular plastic conveyor belts to provide low-friction rolling support to conveyed articles. In many roller-top belts, the rollers are mounted on steel axles in cavities formed in the belt modules used to construct the modular belt. Roller-top belt modules with steel axles are more difficult to manufacture than standard modules without rollers. One way to manufacture a roller-top module is to injection-mold the module around a roller on a steel axle. The ends of the axle extend into the mold and are encapsulated in the molded module body. Another way is to injection-mold a module body with a receptacle for a roller. Then, in a secondary manufacturing step, a roller and axle are placed in each receptacle, and a cover is welded or otherwise retained in place over the ends of the axle to hold the roller in the module. Thus, there is a need to simplify the manufacture of roller-top belts.